Sweet Dreams Little William
by JustAnotherHopelessAddiction
Summary: sorry about the major threatening to end the story thing... can we blame PMS o.0
1. What We Both Missed

Disclamier: I do not own Mulder, Scully, or William, but I do love them 

Notes: this is my little x-files version thingy lol. Mulder did go missing, but he came back and didn't "kill" anyone. Scully did give away William, but well...keep reading lol.

"Yes sir, I understand you can't give out the information to just anyone but I'm not just anyone. I know that I gave up my rights but... yes sir... I know you're just doing your job... I understand... thank you."

Scully slammed down the phone with a look or frustration and tears brimming on her eyes.

"Damn it!"

"It's okay Scully, we'll get him back, we will."

Later that night while I was watching Scully sleep the phone rang and startled us both. I picked it up and kind of grunted my name into the phone.

"Mulder, where? Why? Oh, sure, we'll be there, bye."

I felt the bed move as Scully rolled over onto her side.

"What was that about?"

"That was Skinner, there was a double murder, husband and wife. They said there was a little boy in the house, about a year old. Skinner wants to meet us down in his office as soon as possible."

Scully groaned and rolled out of bed. I heard her slippers padding into the bathroom as I rolled out of bed myself. I heard the water turn on and a drawer open, no doubt the one with toothpaste in it. She popped her head through the doorway and stared at me for a minute as if collecting her thoughts and remembering what she was going to ask me.

"What time is it?"

"A million o'clock."

"Mulder."

"Well it feels like it."

"Seriously."

"It's four."

She groaned and then went back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. By the time she came out I was already dressed and ready to go. She went in her closet and picked out a dark blue pants suit and put it on.

"Let's go."

* * *

When we got to the office Skinner handed us a file and two plane tickets.

"Read it on your way, GO!"

Skinner practically shoved us out the door and Scully and me walked quickly outside as we exchanged confused looks. What we missed was the picture of the one year old boy that fell to the floor. Hazel eyes stared back at you, red hair covered the top of his head, and an unmistakable nose was placed in the center of his face.


	2. We Found Him

On our way over Scully and I read the file over and over trying to see what Skinner felt was so urgent. Lucky we both had our emergency bags packed and all we had to do was get to the airport. We ran in just in time to get on the plane. Skinner meant ASAP when he said it.

"I don't get it Mulder."

"I don't either."

"What was he so panicked about?"

"I don't know."

The rest of the way over was quiet except for those who talked around us. When we got there I looked over what lay in front of me. The boy, I was told, was at a center and would be placed up for adoption becuase he didn't have any other family.

"Agent Mulder?"

I turned around to see a rather short man looking at me.

"Yes?"

"And this is Agent Scully no doubt."

"yes it is, how can we help you?"

"I'm sorry, my name's Rick, my son Bryce was friends with William."

I saw the pain on Scully's face at the mention of his name, even if it wasn't the same little boy, he had our boy's name. Eventually Scully cleared her throat and asked the obvious.

"Who's William?"

"He's the little Van boy."

"Van? I thought their last name was..."

"Yes, yes, but everyone in town calls them the Van's for short."

"Oh okay."

"William, the little guy, he looks a lot like you."

"huh?"

"He has your eyes is all."

Then he motioned toward me.

"And that nose, I would know it anywhere. Were you relatives of the boy's?"

I could practically hear Scully's heart beating up in her throat.

"We have to go. Do you know where the police station is around here?"

"Sure, its right in the middle of town, can't miss it."

"Okay thanks."

I put my hand at the small of Scully's back and ushered her back to the car. I opened the pasenger door for her and helped her into her seat.

"Mulder... you don't think."

I looked over at her and could see tears in her eyes. Tears of hope.

"Mulder, he has your nose... who else has your nose?"

"Hey, that could be an insult you know."

"Sorry, you know that's not what I meant. Just... think about it, my eyes, your nose. How many other kids in the world could it be?"

I didn't know but we were about to find out.

When we first saw him I thought I was going to fall on my face. This little boy who I hadn't seen in months was so grown up. This little boy was still a part of me. He still remembered Scully a little. Not by sight, but by sent. He was crying when she first picked him up but after a minute he quieted down and fell right to sleep in her arms. The man at the center was looking at us with great confusion when Scully first spoke.

"We found him Mulder we found our son."


	3. The Crash

I watch his tiny little facial expressions as they change, he's dreaming, good dreams I hope. Scully puts her arm around me and I put mine around her and right then, right there, is the **perfect** moment. The one that I thought Fox Mulder would never have.

"Sweet dreams little William."

We whisper it in unison as we walk away from the crib and quietly slip out the door. Scully turns to me and smiles her sweet little smile that always wins me over.

"You are...amazing"

"So is that little boy in there."

"He looks so much like you."

"Too bad he got your nose."

She playfully punched me in the arm and then ran off towards our bedroom. I ran after her and closed the door quietly behind me leaving us in complete darkness.

"Woo darkness.... so..."

"Sexy?"

"I was going for mysterious... but sexy works too."

I heard her playful laugh from the far left and felt over in the dark laughing myself.

"Hey where are you?"

"Me... where are you?"

After a few minutes of searching in the dark I ran into Scully who was also walking around blindly arms stretched wide. After we found each other and I found myself in a big hug I found it as the perfect moment to steal a kiss.

"I like the dark."

"Me too."

After we found the bed we laid down and continued with the laughter and kissing.

"Dark is fun."

Then a bang and a crash shattered through all our happiness.

"Was that in Will's room?!?!"

I could tell Scully was just as scared as I was. I grabbed her hand and ran towards where I thought the door was and after tripping over a chair and screaming a few choice words we found it. I ripped the door open as Scully ran past me and flew into Will's room. I flew up next to her and took in what was before me. There was a small circular hole cut in the window, that wasn't the crash. Will's rocking chair was over turned and his airplane curtains where blowing in the wind. Slowly we both walked over to Will's crib hoping that maybe we scared whoever it was away without taking Will. There in his crib was his little blue blanket with a bulge under it. My heart skipped a beat as I tried not to think that maybe it was him. I watched as Scully moved one shaking hand out to move it and my heart fell through the floor when I saw that it was only his bear. I watched as Scully's face crumbled and she through herself onto her knees. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her and we rocked.

"Why this Mulder? Why us...what did we do wrong? Why couldn't they just give us this happiness, just once? Why not just once?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

**_I realized before that it sounded kind of....finished but let me tell you it is FAR from lol _**

**Nooooow look right below this and HIT THAT LITTLE COMMENT BUTTON! Or there will NOT be more! **He he oh...and...have a nice day :-)


	4. It All Falls Apart

I called Skinner while Scully sat down on the couch. She had a cup of tea in her hands but she was just staring forward as if she couldn't feel, say, or think anything. I hated seeing her like that. I hated watching her pull herself apart inside, and I new that's what she was doing.

"Yes sir, we didn't see who it was. What we were doing?... uh... we were... just having some desert, it was right after dinner. Yes sir, of course sir. Okay, bye now."

"What'd he say?"

She was still sitting there, hadn't moved at all except her mouth.

"He said that it was probably..."

"We know who it was god damn it!"

She had jumped to her feet and was looking at me with eyes of fire.

"Damn it Mulder how could we let this happen!?"

"How could we let this happen? Scully we didn't **let** anything happen. We didn't wave William in the air and say come at get it. We didn't give him away god damn it! We care about him too much to do that!"

I saw the sting in her eyes. I screamed it before I even thought about what it was that I screamed.

"Well I did give him away Mulder! I gave away our son and aperently you think that means I don't care about him! Well I'm sorry I don't care about him as much as you do!"

She ran down the hall and slammed the door behind her as I slipped down the hall and it finally dawned on me that all in one night my entire life, and family just fell apart in front of me.


	5. Destruction Of Something Beautiful

I walked over to our closed door and tapped on it a bit. A muffled

"Go away..."

came from within and I knew not all was forgiven yet.

"I'm sorry Sc-Dana... I didn't mean it like that.

I walked over to William's door and I knew I shouldn't go in, but I did anyway. The police would be here in the morning, it was a crime scene and I knew it, but I didn't care. I slowly turned the knob slowly hoping it wouldn't squeak like it usually did and opened the door ever so carefully to avoid the crack that the wood makes. I had memorized how to open the door without making a sound. I did this because of all the countless times I would get up in the middle of the night and come in this room. Before we had Will back I would sit and cry. For me, for Scully, for William, for all of us. After that I came in just to stare at him as he slept. He always made the cutest little noises and facial expressions. It was hard to pass up, I cried then too. Not sad tears, happy tears for I finally had my little boy back. Now as I looked around the room I cried yet again. Not because I saw neatly arranged things and no one to use them. Not because I saw the sweetest little boy in the world sleeping peacefully. But because I saw hate, and anger, and destruction. Destruction of something that was beautiful. Destruction of a little boy's life and his things. Destruction of Scully's hard work to put it all together. But most importantly, Destruction of a family. I dried my eyes and waited a bit until my vision wasn't blurry anymore. I then walked across the room to William's crib and picked up his stuffed bear. I kissed it on the head and covered it up the same way I would Will. Then as I whispered into thin air our nightly parting, I heard her whisper it from behind me too.

"Sweet dreams little William."

She wrapped her arms around me from behind and I kissed her hand. The fight was over, but the battle had just begun. Only this time we were both fighting on the same side.


	6. Home

Scully and I both acted as if the fight had never happen. We never screamed at each other, we never acted like children, what are you talking about? The Police arived and put up the yellow tape and such. They put me and Scully in different rooms and questioned us. One of them knew us and gave us his apoligies and assured us that he would be home soon. I could tell he meant it, and that he really did believe it. When Skinner came Scully switched straight into work mode. Not a single crease in her face would defy her and show her weakness. Stonefaced and silent I could see her rebuilding that invisable wall it took me years to break through. She had her hair tied back and any sign of tears was removed from her face. She changed her clothes into something more professional even. As she told Skinner what happen there was no compassion in her voice. She was no longer Dana, mother of a missing little boy, Scully, greaving woman with a crushed spirit and a broken heart. She had transformed into Agent Scully right before my eyes.

"Okay well I was thinking maybe we could..."

Her tone was so calm, not that of panic that it was before. I didn't know how it happen but I saw time slip from me. All those years it took to build trust and break down the walls we had both built. It was all gone now. Her walls were back, our souls no longer one but separated by the growing wall. I thought I'd heard and seen it all. I thought I could be crushed no longer. Then she said the five most painful words ever.

"Maybe you should go home."

I searched her eyes for any sign of... anything. I saw nothing there, they were stone cold. They were no longer the liquid blue that had drown me in love only hours before. They were an icey blue of hatred and anger.

"I think you're mad at the wrong person here I..."

"Just... don't..."

I was a lost lonely puppy slipping out of her door that night. Tail between my legs, pride and spirit,broken, and shattered, all over her floor. I didn't have time to pick the pieces up though. I slipped out muttering a goodbye. Closed the door behind me and slid down it contemplating what to do next. Most of my clothes were at her house, most of my everything was. I was just waiting for my lease to end becuse I didn't want to pay for another month and not even use it. I used it as a storage bin pretty much though. Nothing important was there. There was a few changes of clothes for Will becuase my house was closer to the park and if we took him and he got messy going back to my house was always easier. There must have been some of my clothes too becuase Scully took up most of the room in the closet. But other than that, nothing. I heard the door handle lock click behind me and I dunno why but I looked under the door and through the crack of space between it and the floor. I saw her feet, she was just standing there. I felt like I was three though and eventually just stood and walked off. Where was I going? I didn't really know. According to Scully I was going "home," but to me, her appartment **was** home. Not my crummy little storage room.

Home is the place where you can always go. No matter how bad your day, what you've done, who you pissed off. Home is supposed to be a place where you can go and feel safe. For some reason as I slept in my "home" that night. I didn't feel so safe.


	7. Broken Leg, Broken Table

There was no sleeping done that night. My old couch was there but it wasn't the same. I rolled to the left and instead of finding the sweet sent of watermelon shampoo I found the old musty smell of an old musty couch. I rolled to the right and ended up falling on the floor. I got up and stomped into the kitchen as frustrated as could be. I got myself a glass of water but with hands shaking I just dropped it to the floor. I bent over to pick it up and ended up cutting myself.

"Damn it!"

I kicked the table in frustration and broke the one leg. The whole table came crashing to the floor at the same time I did. As I lay there on the floor staring at the ceiling it all became so clear. That table was my life. As one leg broke the rest of the table ended up falling down. Will was the broken leg in our family. We couldn't stand without him. Finally after hours of tossing and turning I just kind of passed out. It wasn't like I wanted to, or planned to sleep on the kitchen floor. My eyes just fell shut.

About an hour later shaking, shivering, and crying, I woke up. I was still on the kitchen floor lying in broken glass. My cell phone was on the table when it fell so it was now somewhere on the floor. I tried to crawl over to it affectively cutting my hands and legs on the glass. I hit the speed dial number one and held it in until "Calling Scully Cell" appeared. I waited for it to ring, once, twice, three times, and then the voice mail came on. I heard Scully's voice asking for me to leave my name number and a message but all I managed to do was groan into the speaker.

"…Scully…"

I hit the end button and then everything grew dark as my head once again hit the floor.


End file.
